The Way Things Turn Out
by UpInFlames4life
Summary: Bella is really Prudence Melinda Halliwell. She has found love interest in Cole Turner. When she is fighting a demon with her brothers, the Cullens arrive. What will she do? Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

I was walking with Cole until I heard a noise. I ran into where I saw Wyatt on the ground. "I can take them down, Prue." he said. "Let me help." i said. I looked at the demon, I sqinted my eyes and the demon went flying. Thats when i saw the Cullens trying to protect us.

"MOVE, This is OUR job!" I said. Thats when Cole through a fireball at them, they were gone. "Thanks." i said.

Carlisle spoke up. "We need your help." he said. I just spoke my mind. "Well, i didn't know that. I just kill demons so i have a chance on killing vampires." I said.

"Prue, that is not how we welcome guest." My mom, Piper said. "They wouldn't be considired guest unless i knew about. By the way, mom, those things are vamps. Unless you already new.

"By the way dad, since we're telling the truth, I'm dating Cole, a.k.a. Beltazar."

"What?"

"Yeah, i really like him better than heartbreaker over there." i said pointing over to Edward.

"A matter of fact..." i sqinted my eyes and Edward went flying. I love that power, it's my favorite.

"Prue!" Everyone yelled, beside Chris, Cole, the Cullens, and dad.

"I love you?" i said, with slightly a question. They all just stared at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

** Hey, PhoebeHalliwell here. This is chapter 2. Please review, i would love to know what you think.**

* * *

**Bella/Prue's POV**

I can't believe myself. I'm so stupid. Cole seems to disagree. I'm currently in the attic. "Prue, did you find anything?" Chris asked. "Yeah, i got the vanquishing spell, and i hav the spell to call Javna here, but the candles are in the basement." I said. I know what you're thinking,'_What does she have agains't the basement?'_ To tell you the truth, I'm scared of the basement.

Mom told us a story when I was nine, about the Woogy Man in the basement, and how Aunt Phoebe vanquished it back to where it came from. Wyatt just says back, "Awe, is Prue still scared of the 'Woogy Man' as you call him?"

"I'm not scared of the basement still, _what?_ Just don't make me go down there, Chris can go." I said, I hate it when Wyatt make fun of me.

" I understand your fear Prue, but the woogy man doesn't exist." He said. Edward just came in. " What is all this talk about a 'Woogy Man'?" he asked.

Wyatt answers of course. "Prue is scared of the basement, because of a story mom told us when we were nine." Of course heartbreaker responds. "So your scared of the basement because of a story your mom told you?"

" Well, in the story mom said her and Aunt Prue got 'kicked out' by the Woogy Man. So I have not been in the basement since I was nine. Chris just get the candles from the basement."

Chris came back with the candles saying, "You do know you could have called them to you."

I just ignored him. Cole shimmered in and kissed me. "I love you." I told him. "I love you too, baby."

Wyatt, Chris, and Edward made the 'I'm discusted face'. But Wyatt spoke, "Gross." I told him, "Grow up, stupid."

Chris said, "As long as your happy, I'm okay with it."

That's when Javna came in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella/Prue's POV**

We vanquised Javna finally, the Cullens were safe and could go back to where ever they live now. "Hey, I'm going to go to the hair salon, be back soon." I said.

"Okay," said Wyatt and Chris, sometimes they're idiots.

I got to the hair salon for my appointment. "Hey, Stacey, here's my check for today." I said.

"Thank you, trim?" she asked. "Um, no, can I dye it? Blonde?"

"Sure, Prue." So I sat at in the chair. And she got to work.

**A Few Hours Later**

"Thanks my hair looks great." I told her and then I went home, when I got in the door I was meeted by Cole, "Hey there," he said. "Hey." I said.

"So what is it we going to do?" I asked him, after I said that he kissed me. Thats when I realised I orbed us to our bed room, we just kept up the kissing, thats when we were on the bed, he said, "You have no idea what your getting your self into."

"I think I do." I said. We just kept on kissing.

* * *

**The Morning**

Wow, that was something. "Hey Prue, what you do last night?" Wyatt asked me.

"This is why I wish I had a sister, you're a complete idiot."

"Was it bad?" he asked. "No it was far from bad, it was amazing."

"Cole?" he asked. "Yep." I answered. "Hey Chris."

"Aww. I have a big head ache." "Whys that Chris?" I asked.

"Oh, it's because of all the noise you and Cole made."

"Ohhh. I like coffee." I said trying to change the subject. That had to be the best night of my life.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**That was chapter 3! Sorry but i have decided to do this story every two weeks, but to answer questions, Cole and Bella got together because they were going through heartbreak. But they ended up falling for each other, and for the Cullens, there're here because of Javna, him wanting their youth in all. But I would love to hear your thoughts, Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: First Prominition In Decades

**Bella/Prue's POV**

I was browsing in the library, looking to see if I could just get one promimition, my powers have been wonky these past three weeks. That's when Edward came up behind me, "Bella? Can I ask you something?"

I sometimes forget the name Renee and Charlie gave me is Bella, thats because everybody calls me Prue all the time. "Bella are you listening to me?"

"Wait, you were talking to me? Sorry, if you didn't know this jerkface but my name is Prue that's my birth name, now what do you want?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to, I don't know, go out sometime?" he asked. Wow. I think he needs to remember Cole, my boyfriend. The man I lost my virginity to.

"Hey, Edward, do you remember my boyfriend, Cole Turner, yeah if you didn't know, while you were gone for two years, I got a boyfriend. By the way, I'm older than you, you're seventeen, and I'm twenty now. And for your information, not that I want to tell you, but it will be worth getting you to stop and leave me alone. I'm no longer a virgin, Edward. So go suck your balls and stay the hell away from me." I said.

Ha ha. I finally snapped. When I touched Romeo & Juliet, what the prominition gave me was the like, i don't know.

**Prominition**

Edward and Tanya were sitting down talking about there feelings for each other.

They were in love, the love was as strong as mine and Cole's love.

**End Prominition**

That was my prominition, wow. Soon enough I ran to my car and got in and drove my ass home. I needed to see the book of Shadows.

I entered the house and dad was by the door. "Hey daddy." I said. In the sweetest I can be voice. "Wyatt, Chris make the potion to vanquish Barbus or what ever it takes."

Cole shimmered in sooner or later. That's when I smiled. "Prue, it's seven in the morning what is with you?" I was about to answer when I ran to the bathroom to puke. I puked my heart out in there.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**To answer ?'s Cole is 24 and Prue/Bella is 20 know so the age does't really matter anyway to them. To tell you the truth most of the family is not okay with them dating, but as long as she happy, they don't really like her when she's not happy, she goes killing demon crazy. no Cole did not marry her aunt in this story, he dated her, but she broke up with him once she found out he was a demon.**

**Please review, Questions are welcomed 24/7. just review, it will make my day**


End file.
